Dr. Qwark
Brandon Qwark is a certified evil genius who appears in the animated TV series The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, which was based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. He appears in one episode - "Robotnik's Rival" - and competes with Dr. Robotnik as they attempt to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer Planet Mobius. History Qwark first appears in a massive tank-like machine which grapples with Robotnik's own tank using magnetic rays. They fight over Sonic and Tails as they both try to capture the heroes, but lose their quarry and wreck each other's machines. Qwark introduces himself to Robotnik and proclaims his intentions to conquer Mobius, but Robotnik states that he's going to take over first and starts calling his new rival "Qwack", referring to his duck-like feet. Qwark proposes a contest between the two mad scientists: whoever captures Sonic first shall lay claim to Mobius. Robotnik agrees and the two begin scheming and plotting against each other as they try to hunt down Sonic and Tails. Their attempts all fail until Qwark's shape-shifting robot D.U.F.U.S. suggests that they combine forces. The two scientists then manage to devise a plan together to catch Sonic, which succeeds. Sonic and Tails are imprisoned, but thanks to Sonic's cunning (and the stupidity of Scratch and Grounder) they escape. As Qwark and Robotnik tour the world to cement their conquest, Sonic and Tails follow them and try to turn the two dictators against each other again. After a number of failed attempts, the heroes set up false cities (somehow), each named after one of the dictators. Robotnik and Qwark are convinced of betrayal from the other and fight inside their giant tanks. Qwark tries to order D.U.F.U.S. to attack, but the android disobeys and abandons his creator. Qwark is then captured by Robotnik and taunted yet again with the name "Qwack". This time, Qwark snaps and starts quacking like a duck, even flapping his arms and actually flying away with a flock of birds. Appearance and Personality Brandon Qwark is a short humanoid with Caucasian skin, spiky red hair, fangs and webbed feet. His feet have earned him several duck-related insults, such as Robotnik's favored nickname for him, "Qwack". Qwark wears a grey jumpsuit with green gloves and boots and also wears a pair of goggles. His personality is very much like Robotnik's, the two are highly intelligent, treacherous and convinced of their own superiority. And just like Robotnik, Qwark is known to throw temper tantrums when things don't go his way. Abilities Qwark possesses a highly inventive mind, having built numerous weapons and devices such as his Solar-Polar-Molar - a tooth-shaped weapon in his mouth that lets him breathe solar rays - and his metamorphic robot lackey D.U.F.U.S. He appears to be capable of flight as well, simply by flapping his arms. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutated Category:Psychopath Category:One-Shot Category:Comic Relief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Sonic Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Gaolers Category:Cheater Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Usurper Category:Male